Episode 250: The Best in the Biz
"The Best in the Biz" was originally released on May 4, 2015. Description We're done skipping the celebrations of our major podcast moments, like our five-year anniversary, or the hundredth time Justin did a Chilean Miners goof. Join us for a particularly introspective journey this week, and also for a frank discussion about Jackie Chan's romantic potency. Suggested Talking Points Missed Observations, Massage Courtesy, Married to Jackie Chan, Mr. Predator, Mary Spookins, C&C Music Factory Day Job, Dafoe Tears Outline 06:25 - Is it appropriate to moan/groan in pleasure when receiving a massage from a professional massage therapist in a paid setting. I ask this because I was receiving a massage from my boyfriend, a dedicated fan of MBMBaM, and I asked him to buy me a real massage. Then I wondered if this sort of moaning/groaning you do when getting a massage from a loved one is appropriate in a formal setting. Advice is appreciated and needed. -- Pondering In Portland 12:49 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from "YaDrew Answers" user ice man, who asks: Is someone with the personality of Jackie Chan the perfect man for a woman? I've always wondered about that. I don't personally know him but he seems humble, generous, unselfish and kind. What do you think is someone like him irresistible to women? Update: Is he your type of guy or do you need a man who's more aggressive and combative? 18:02 - I find myself in a bit of a conundrum. I really enjoy animal companionship, but my boyfriend is ver stern on the opinion that he doesn't want the responsibility of having a pet. The most he will even consider allowing me to have is that of a simple pet rock. Brothers, how do I explain to him how important it is for me to have an animal around the house that I'll look after, without coming off as if I'm trying to wear him down. He's a listener of the show, and if anyone can convince him it's you guys. -- Cat Crazy In Canada 23:11 - MZ - Sponsored by Pro Flowers. Sponsored by MeUndies. Personal message from Alita. Personal message from Melissa. Advertisement for Rendered. 29:10 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from "YaDrew Answers" user Lane, who asks: Is there such a thing as spirit sitting that you can be paid for? Like Baby sitting and being paid for your time Update: The loudest like a wining baby crawling all over and in you 34:10 - One of my closest friends recently started selling cosmetics. While I'm glad she found a way to make some extra money, she's always asking me if I want to buy some, even explaining that she needs to hit her monthly sales goals. As a friend, am I obligated to just help her out and buy this stuff I don't need? -- Not Buying It In Boston 38:11 - I work at a small office, inches away from other people. We all get along well and spend time talking as we work. One guy, though, will put on his headphones and tune us out until we start laughing or the conversation sounds interesting. Then he pops up his head and says, "What? What are you talking about? Oh my god!" He does this at least five times a day. We have to repeat the entire conversation to him, and it's making me crazy. Just pay attention! Brothers, how can I keep my cool and still have work chats around this guy? -- Vexed In Vancouver 41:39 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from "YaDrew Answers" user Kat, who asks: Is Crying Over A Celebrity Normal? For no reason, I have been crying over Willem Dafoe. I was in my room watching one of his interviews and when it finished I turned it over to watch TV. A few days later, I burst out in tears and I don't know if it was me thinking about Willem or it was something else. I haven't been paying attention to him as much as I used to, I have been doing it for a few days. My boyfriend knows the reason for my crying and he's comforted me about it. My friend, Maggie, told me to stop my crying and to shut up about Willem Dafoe. I have looked up to him since I was 9 years old. I'm 17 now, though. My boyfriend said "Just remember...I'm here for you if you need anything, or if you want to talk about things like celebrities then I'm here for you". If you guys are gonna say "It's your hormones." It's not, I can tell you this has been going on for days. I go outside a lot so don't say it's that either. Could someone please help me! Is crying over a celebrity normal? 48:42 - Housekeeping *Recommended Maximum Fun Network podcasts: Jordan Jesse Go, Stop Podcasting Yourself, Throwing Shade, Lady To Lady, One Bad Mother, Pop Rocket 53:19 - FY - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Why does the footballist steve madden now make fashion shoes? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts Kingdom Hearts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Chilean Miners Category:Drew Davenport Category:Video Games Category:Ghosts Category:Zoe Kinsky